The present invention relates to security systems to alert an intrusion disturbance and other emergency conditions, such as fire and smoke, and medical emergency.
Heretofore, alarm systems designed to alert intrusion of a residence through entry points, such as doors and windows, have utilized sensors at the entry points. The sensors interconnect with a monitor which detects activation of a sensor and produces an alerting alarm. In such a system, the interconnecting wiring between the monitor and the sensors is desirably concealed, therefore making retrofitting of existing residences with the system expensive and impractical.
Alternatively, in other systems, to obviate the need for interconnecting wires, the sensors at each entry point connect to a radio frequency transmitter which sends a signal to a central receiver if sensor activation occurs. This type of alarm system is, however, undesirable because electromagnetic radiation interference tends to produce a high false alarm rate.
Accordingly, a security system which is reliable, and is economical and easy to install is greatly desired.